Thegay unicorn meets the knotters
by kcdubbed
Summary: it's about a gay unicorn who has a threesome with two wolf brothers


It was a quiet, peaceful day. Birds were singing, the sun was shining. was sitting down in his living room with a cup of coffee while looking at the news on his laptop. He looks out the window momentarily. He sees that new neighbors are moving in across the street. "hmm, I wonder who my new neighbors are? Oh well, I can always introduce myself later" He thought. He was rather content with his coffee and news reading at the moment and they look busy moving in anyway. "There's always tomorrow" thought. He glanced back at news article on his laptop while taking a sip of his coffee. He didn't do much else that day other than to run some errands and do some chores. The next day he got up, got dressed then picked up his mail from his mail box. He saw that the neighbor he saw moving in yesterday were in the house across the street. S He put his mail in his house then decided to go over to greet them to the neighborhood. As he walked over he saw that they had a mailbox with their name on it. "Knotters" it said. So he walks up to the door and knocks on it with his hoof. The door opens up and 2 Big, strong wolves are on the other side. So says "um hello. I'm you're new neighbor . Just wanted to come by and say hello." Then the wolf who opened the door said "Ah, hello. I'm Jacob and this is my brother Dexter." "Ah, well, nice seeing you" said before he went home. He then proceeded to look at his mail while drinking some coffee. It was just junk mail with some bills mix in, the usual really. He put the junk mail in the recycling then sat down to take a look at the bills. Afterwards he ran down to the store to pick up some fixings for lunch. "hmm, I'm going to need some carrots, apples and alfalfa" He thought. As he was going over to the produce section he walked past the meat section. "hmm, I wonder if I should get a small little something for the Knotters as a welcoming present?" thought to himself. So he picked up a small pack of hotdogs. He put it in the fridge to give to them tomorrow when he got home. He then made himself some sliced apples then he sat down and watched a little TV while he ate them. After he was done he dedicated the rest of the day to doing chores around hi house. He then showered, brushed his teeth then went to bed. For he had work tomorrow and wanted to be well rested for a busy day at work. For He worked at the local male strip club called the shaft. He's one of the main dancers there. The next day he woke up, ate his breakfast, got ready then went to work. While he was there he did some dances then did his signature dance., the unicorn. Made the most sense seeing as how he's a unicorn. So he did his skit as the crowd of women cheered and threw dollar bills and his muscular, glitter covered body. Which was covered in nothing more than a thong as he danced upon the stage under the club lights and techno music played in the background. All eyes were on him and He was loving every second of it. But there was one thing that the crowd didn't know. He might dance for women on the outside. But on the inside he was gay and would fantasize about the physical embrace of another man. Weather it would be just a quite day curl in a blanket while watching tv or a one night stand, It didn't matter. Something, anything would've made him happy. And then in there in the back of the club he saw his neighbors, the Knotters. Quietly cheering him on while he was up on the stage, he didn't know what to make of it. So he just thought to himself that he'll casual bring it up next time he talks to them. A few hours went by then his shift ended. He changed back into the clothes he was wearing when he arrived then went home. He then showered and got into some comfy clothes. Then he sat down and thought about earlier. He wanted to confront his neighbors about being in the strip club. But he also didn't wanna do anything misbegotten and make a dreadful situation for them or himself. He wanted to just forget about it. But his mind wouldn't let him. The memory would play in his head like a catchy song on replay. So he got up and walked over to the Knotters house, He couldn't take it anymore. He had to speak up before his thoughts consumed him. He walked up and knocked on the door, waiting in anticipation for one of them to answer the door. Then the door creaked open. It was Dexter who answered He was shirtless with his bare abs exposed for all to see. "oh, why hello there Mr. Clopper. What brings you over here?" then cleared his thought. "I saw you at my job today. So I decided to come over and ask what's up?" "Oh, I see…Please step inside." said Dexter. There was a look of worry in his eye as he called out for his brother Jacob. Jacob came to the living room to see Dexter an . As glanced at Jacob he noticed what he was wearing, a black muscle shirt and pajama pants. Then Jacob spoke up. "Dexter! Why is here?" "He saw us at the club Jacob, I think he know we're gay." Then Jacob said "Well now he knows you just said we were in front of him!" Then interrupted them "Um, it ok that you boys are gay, I am too. That's why I wanted to come over here in the first place!" They then all awkwardly stare at each other in silence. None of them knew what to say to each other to break the silence. Then after what felt like an eternity Dexter said "I'll go grab some beer." He then grabbed a couple bottles of beer and passed some to and Jacob. They sat there drinking and talking about nothing until all three of them got drunk. Then Jacob suddenly said in a drunken haze "hey, we're all gay. Why not have us a little threesome?" and Dexter agreed so all three of them went to Jacobs room. Undressing on the way there they knew what they wanted and how they wanted it. As got into the doggie position, rear end and huge floppy horse dick exposed. Dexter took the back while Jacob took the front. happily sucked off Jacob while happily penetrated ass with his throbbing wolf dick. unicorn dick hardened from excitement all the while. Dexter then took out some whip cream put it on smooth, firm ass and licked it all off while jerking Him as well as himself off. Jacob then took his wolf dick out of mouth then motioned him to let himself be handcuffed to the bed. did so willingly without hesitation. Then Jacob mounted his erect cock while moaning in pleasure while Dexter licked whip cream off of smooth, bare chest. Dexter's tongue glided across as he licked up the whip cream, Like a hand over water. He jerked himself off all the while. For them the threesome has truly turned into a beautiful and orgasmic thing. Then suddenly all three of them climaxed at the same time as they moaned out in pleasure and drunkenness. All three of them completely content and fully aware of what had happened despite the alcohol that has been flowing in their veins during the event. They then showered, got dressed then went home. A content gay unicorn who just got laid by two, sexy wolf brothers. They still talked to each other after the event. Jacob and Dexter would even come support at his job. And they still had threesome, without the need of alcohol to get started though. And that is the story of how the gay unicorn meet his next door neighbors the Knotters. And they all lived happily ever after , the end.


End file.
